Zipper-tape bags re-sealable after once unsealing bag bodies that house contents have recently come to be widely used. Some examples of the zipper-tape bags each include a tab for assisting unsealing (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
A zipper-tape bag of Patent Literature 1 includes a bag body defining therein a housing space for containing contents, and a zipper tape located at an inside of an edge of an opening formed when the bag body is unsealed, the zipper tape being engageable to reseal the opening. Further, an outside of the bag body is provided with an unsealing-assistive tab, which is provided to a first locking claw near the edge of the opening. Pulling the edge of the opening by holding the unsealing-assistive tab can disengage the zipper tape to unseal the bag body.